Las Canciones de Recuperaciones
by Black-Zola
Summary: -Gakuen-Antonio a suspendido de una forma épica literatura, y para no repetir, el profesor le dice que tiene que hacer una obra musical en la que salgan los temas dados. ¿podrá Antonio lograr su meta? Claro que si tiene a su hermano para apoyarle y sus amigos... tan feliz el hombre!


_IIepale! ¿Sabeís como nació este proyecto? cuando me dijeron que aun no habían visto como podía recuperar lo del año pasado. Me dijeron que este año también cantará... y así nació! la verdad es que las canciones que salen también me gustan mucho...si no, no las pondría, obvio XD _

_No se cuantas canciones todavía tendrá que cantar Antonio para que le aprueben..  
_

_espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Las canciones de recuperación  
_

_Acto I  
_

_Love You to Death  
_

* * *

Estaba deprimido no, lo siguiente al ver las notas. Otro suspenso, ya seguro que iba a repetir. Su hermano mayor lo vio deprimido no, lo siguiente, ya que había sido testigo de que esa vez si que se había esforzado algo. Aunque se lo tenía merecido por pasarse dos trimestres haciendo el tonto con sus dos patéticos amigos a los que si que les daba igual repetir.

-El profe me ha dicho que si hago un no se que, me deja pasar...

-unas obras que transmitan todo lo que has aprendido en el curso sobre los temas de literatura... si es que también te olvidas de eso...

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Te apuntarías como mi ayudante,hermanito?

-No- negó tanto de palabra como de cabeza- tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ayudarte por despistado

-Porfa... ya de paso les pregunto a Lovi y a Emma a ver si quieren participar... por favor...

-No

-Claro... como quieres...-insinuó dándole codazos en el el hombro, cosa que el luso capto a la primera y se sonrojo a modo brutal

-¡Tonto!- suspiro y al final accedió por la masiva pesadez de su hermano- pero como me humilles publicamente... cambio tus tomates por naranjas

* * *

Paulo vio escondido como el salón de actos se llenaba de gente de la Gakuen... ahora era cuando se le metía el miedo al verle a el... seguramente opinaría que cantaba mal,que no era mas que un tonto por participar en esa chorrada, que... millones de cosas. Emma le llamo la atención para que se preparase, ya que ella accedió a la primera en ir a ayudar a Antonio y con el, obligo a Lovino, que insulto en sus dos idiomas al español antes de acceder. Todos estaban preparados para la primera escena, la primera canción.

La directora Helena pidió a todos un mínimo de silencio aunque fuera un minuto y presento los actos que iba a hacer Antonio con el equipo que había conseguido. Ella se marcho del escenario para dejar que Feliciano presentara el primer acto.

-¡Ve~! ¡Benvenuto! la primera canzione habla de los amores que se van a la muerte... ve~ piu triste... ¡esperamos que os guste!

El feliz italiano se fue del escenario y con mucho cuidado abrió el telón. Se escucho como una introducción de violín y un sintetizador. Vieron que en la cama, con forma de enferma, estaba la dulce Liechtenstein, acompañada de un triste Italia del Sur que tenía sus manos aferrados a los de la chica. Tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia, y la chica, aunque tenía aspecto de moribunda chiquilla a las puertas de la muerte, extrañamente sonreía. En una esquina, vestidos de época, como si fueran la madre y el padre de Lily, estaban Antonio y Emma, con una expresión de dolor.

_Cuando se conocieron ella tenía quince_

_como una rosa negra floreciendo salvaje_

_Y ella sabía que iba a morir_

Empezó a cantar Antonio. El toque fúnebre de la música y el decorado oscuro hicieron creer que casi era real el momento. El español supo dar la nota de tristeza para no desentonar. Le toco cantar a Emma como si ella fuera la enferma Liechtenstein a la que convencieron de participar muy fácilmente.

"_Que es del mañana si ti?_

_Es este nuestro último adiós?"_

Lo hizo de una forma suave y lenta, dulce para dar pena. Antonio volvió a coger el micro y volvió a cantar el.

_Ella se sentía mas débil cada día_

_Igual que las hojas de otoño se vuelan _

_Hasta que ella un día dijo:_

"_Ahora es cuando muero"_

Antonio y Emma cogieron a la vez el micro y se miraron a los ojos para cantar de una forma dulce la siguiente frase, haciendo ver, o escuchar que lo que estaba delante era una pareja de enamorados aun sabiendo que la chica estaba enferma a morir. Lovino, en forma de actuación, sostuvo la mano de la pequeña mientras que con la otra, apartaba rebeldes mechones de su frente maquillada.

"_¿como fue el verano para ti?"_

_Le pregunto ella con una sonrisa_

"_¿Que es la mañana sin ti?"_

_Respondió el silenciosamente_

_Ella dijo..._

Antonio cogió el micro mientras que la "enferma" Lily sonreía de una manera inocente. Emma se agarro al brazo de el, como si fuera una madre con dolor. Lovino hizo creer que estaba escuchando las palabras sin voz de la chica.

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo_

_Soy el ancla de tu dolor_

_esté no es el final de lo que haré_

_Porque te amo..._

_Te amo hasta la muerte"_

La música fue aumentando con cada letra que iba diciendo hasta llegar a la calma que era la muerte. Habían chicas que estaban quedando conmocionadas por una historia así de amor, casi soltaban lagrimas, mientras que los chicos iban quedando alucinados con la voz de Antonio, la música del momento era lo que embrujada. Paulo entro en escena vestido de médico del momento, con su maletín y lo apoyó sobre una mesilla que habían puesto. Vieron que la joven cerro los ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza muerta. Lovino intento acomodar la cabeza y los mechones mientras que mantenía en sus manos,las manos de Lily.

_Pero el dolor fue muy profundo_

_La montaña cayo demasiado pronto_

_Y las heridas jamas sanarían_

_Porque el dolor de la perdida_

_Fue mas que lo que el podía sentir_

Vieron que el italiano mayor era obligado por el luso, con palabras mudos y gestos firmes que dejara por un momento las manos de la chica. Este saco un estetoscopio e dijo con gestos firmes que no escuchaba los latidos del corazón. Emma, vio y casi con lagrimas en los ojos, como el negaba con la cabeza para decir que estaba muerta y se pego al pecho del español, que la abrazo en forma de consolar mientras cantaba.

_El dijo:_

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo_

_junto con mi ancla de dolor_

_todo lo que se y lo que siempre supe_

_es que te amo_

_te amo hasta la muerte"_

La música volvió a aumentar para dar mas intensidad al asunto, ya que parecía que Lovino hablaba al supuesto cadáver de Lily. Lo abrazo contra su pecho, mientras que la chica sonreía. La gente se estaba conmoviendo, era extraño ya que era bonito a la vez de triste... Emma cogió el micro y miro con lastima, ojos llenos de lagrimas al español, que había clavado sus verdes en la chica. Estaban dramatizando, y la gente incluso se sentía mas conmovida, como si de verdad ellos fueran los padres de Lily que estaba muerta (mas bien haciendose la muerta) y Lovino la amaba.

"_Que sería de la mañana sin ti?_

_Este es nuestro último adiós?"_

Se empezó a escuchar la música, y el luso dejo una botella entre las manos del italiano. Salio de escena algo cabizbajo, ya que también se había metido en su "patético" papel. Cogió la guitarra de Gilbert y empezó ha hacer el solo. Metía sentimiento y lo que su hermano denominaba como pasión en cada nota que salía de la guitarra. Se termino el solo y Antonio volvió a cantar

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo_

_yo soy el ancla de tu dolor_

_este no es el final de lo que haré_

_porque te amo"_

Tras un último entre de fuerte de dramatizar de los instrumentos, momento en que Lovino se derrumbaba por no creerse la muerte de Lily y por ello tomaba el frasco para morir con ella, en el que Emma caía llorando al suelo y Antonio consolaba como el padre fuerte que era, se fue decayendo hasta terminar.

El telón se cerro y se escucharon primero lloros de la gente, mayormente de chicas y sus aplausos. Aquello puso una sonrisa al español, ya que vio que el profesor de literatura también sonrió y aplaudió mientras lloraba como un descosido. Parecía italiano. Paulo fue a abrazar a su hermano. Al final de las cuentas, el primer acto había salido bien...

Feliciano salio también llorando como un descosido, con una caja de pañuelos casi gastada.

-Ve...¡ha sido Bellisimia! ¡triste pero hermosa! ¡quiero llorar! bueno, pero esperemos que el segundo acto sea mas alegre con el tema de...

* * *

_¡Corta Feliciano! ¡Corta como si fuera un filete!_

_Spoiler...bueno que este es el primer acto... a ver como sale el segundo para que antonio no repita!  
_

_la cancion es Love You Yo Death de Kamelot...link- (youtube)+ watch?v=y9BwQGYDLXg  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_aio^^  
_


End file.
